In recent years, coin-operated amusement devices have become increasingly popular. Indeed, such amusement devices are commonly found in shopping centers, supermarkets, convenience stores, as well as in traditional arcades. Typically, conventional amusement devices require electrical motors, solenoids, sensors, or other externally-powered devices to actuate device features in response to a mechanical input from a player. As such, the vast majority of amusement devices consume power and, thus, must be located near power outlets, such as electrical receptacles.
Although traditional amusement devices have enjoyed substantial popularity in recent years, there are several problems that have yet to be adequately addressed. Many conventional game devices, such as the traditional pinball machine, are configured in a table-type orientation with a substantially horizontal table apparatus supported by four independent and discrete straight posts secured to the bottom of the table apparatus. This conventional support structure, however, has proven to be inadequate for several reasons.
First, conventional table support systems have limited stability. Due to this limited stability, conventional support systems undesirably permit the table apparatus to move while the game is being played. Further, in instances where the instability of the support system causes the table apparatus to fall, the potential for damage to the table apparatus, the support system, a player, or any other nearby individual or structure is substantially increased.
A second problem associated with conventional support systems is that they tend to be cumbersome to disassemble for transporting the game device. In circumstances where a game apparatus may need to be disassembled and reassembled frequently, conventional support systems are highly cumbersome. Accordingly, in view of the limited stability and the difficulty of disassembly, conventional support systems have proven to be largely unsatisfactory.
Further, with respect to coin-operated amusement devices (as well as non-amusement coin-operated devices) another problem exists in that the coins deposited and stored within the device coin receptacle are easily stolen by merely inverting and/or shaking the game and causing the coins to fall, by gravity, out of the coin receptacle. Any revenues collected in conventional coin receptacles are thus subject to theft or other unauthorized access by individuals who tip the device upside down and/or vigorously shake the device to cause the coins to fall out of the receptacle. Hence, traditional coin receptacles have failed to provide theft prevention structure and methods which are both effective and cost-justified.